Various constructions of fasteners adapted for different purposes are quite well known in the relevant art, as is evident, for example, by the following patents.
______________________________________ Siebol et al. 3,739,682 06/19/73 Laverty 3,861,269 01/21/75 Yotti 3,902,399 09/02/75 Shimizu et al. 4,241,638 12/03/80 Shimizu et al. 4,329,099 05/11/82 Barth et al. 4,576,534 03/18/86 Brandt 4,655,661 04/07/87 Kawashita 4,874,278 10/17/89 ______________________________________